When Peacocks Fall
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

* * *

><p><em>He held Narcissa hand as they walked behind Voldemort and in front of the other surviving Death Eaters. He held her hand, making sure that she never left him. As soon as they found Draco, they were leaving. He couldn't bear the thought of losing either one of them.<em>

_They were listening to Neville making his speech when he suddenly took out a sword from The Sorting Hat and Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms when Voldemort turned to face them, his red eyes filled with furry and hate. _

"_You lied to me!" Voldemort hissed at Narcissa and Lucius was about to pull her behind him for protection when Voldemort shouted. "A__VADA KEDAVRA!" And a brilliant jet of green light hit Narcissa square on the chest. That was when the battle continued._

_But not for Lucius._

_He watched the body of his wife fall down in slow motion, before it hit the ground he caught it and with Draco running over to him, tears were streamed down his face._

"_No," Lucius said, rocking Narcissa back and forth. "N__o, No, No."_

"_Father, we have to get out of here," Draco said urgently, trying to pull him up._

"_Leave me here," Lucius said, at lost at what to do as he knelt beside her. _

"_Father!" Draco said urgently, finally able to pull up Lucius and Lucius turned to face his son. "W__e have to get out of here before either one of us joins her,"_

"_Let me join her. I have nothing to live for after this," Lucius pressed, staring in shock at Narcissa cold body, She was alive and well couple of minutes ago, but now, dead. Draco sighed and made his way to pick up Narcissa body. "W__e're leaving and no buts. Help me carry Mother's body,"_

_Lucius obeyed him, he wanted to cry over the loss of his wife but he would not. Not now. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not cry in public. Narcissa..._

Lucius awoke in cold sweat and panted as though he ran for miles. He swallowed something at the back of his throat and he turned to face the left side of his bed, where it was empty and cold. He hesitated for a minute when he put his hand out on the cold spot next to him before sighing and getting out of bed.

Life wasn't the same anymore, not after Narcissa died. Now, it was a daily routine everyday. You sleep, you wake up and survive. That was all Lucius did.

A house elf appeared in front him as he made his way downstairs, fully dressed. "Yes Mickey?"

"What would master like for breakfast?" Mickey asked nervously. Why were the bloody house elf痴 were always so bloody nervous?

Lucius sighed. "What I normally would have, but leave it for another hour. I am going for a walk,"

Mickey bowed and left Lucius to put on his long thick fur coat and he closed the door behind him and admired the white peacocks that were strolling elegantly across the courtyard.

Narcissa was the one who wanted white peacocks in Malfoy manor. Few months after they got married, she thought it was too quite and so they decided to buy some.

Lucius hadn't regretted it since.

He walked along the edge of the forest when he heard panic squawking around the corner. He frowned and ducked low underneath the brambles until he found one of his peacocks caught in an animal trap.

"Bloody animal traps," He said angrily and he walked closer to it. It was one of his female ones and it's legs were caught causing it's long delicate tail and wings to become blooded.

He slowly bent down and patted it's head, trying to soothe it so he could use his wand to open the trap.

The peacock managed to calm down and Lucius took out his wand and destroyed the trap, setting the peacock free.

She tried to stand up but her legs were weak and he sighed, taking off his long coat and wrapped her up gently and picked her up.

"Mickey!" He called once he was inside, the female peacock looked worriedly around her surroundings and began to squirm a little but Lucius held a firm grip in his arms.

The house elf appeared in front of him, his eyes wide in shock as he saw the peacock.

"Yes master?"

"I need equipment to care for my peacock and make sure you get a large cage, fitted in the dining room where she will be rested and where I can heal her," Lucius replied as he began to make his way.

"At once sir," The house elf disappeared on the spot and as Lucius walked in, all ready there was a large metal cage with beddings on the ground, large enough for the peacock to have space and sleep.

He put her in there, taking the coat away from her as he did so and Mickey appeared next to him, with the right equipment.

"Thank you," He said. Lucius has learnt his lesson with Dobby now. Never mistreat your houself's. Otherwise they'll end up insane or try and kill you.

Or both.

Mickey then disappeared and Lucius went to heal the peacock. First, he cleaned up the wound, making sure it didn't get infected and then, he wrapped a bandaged around her legs. He sat back, satisfied with his work when he studied the peacock.

It was beautiful, all of his peacocks were but yet there was something different about this one. Like the markings around her eyes and the way she looked at him, yet he couldn't quite place what was different about her.

The peacock tried to stand up, but failed and promptly sat back back down again, letting out a long cry of sorrow.

He shivered at the sound, reminding him of the music that played at Narcissa funeral and he looked at away at once and cleaned up the mess he made.

He would have to leave it here for now, before it healed completely.

He sighed.

Can't he just have one day without anything getting injured?

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was furious. Completely furious. She clenched her fists as she watched her now ex-fiancee and the woman in <em>their <em>bed, hurriedly get dressed.

"I want you both out of my house," She seethed. Ron cringed as he pulled on his shirt and the blonde woman looked weary at her. So she should be.

"But Hermione-"

"No but's Ronald! I've had enough! You cheated on me and lied and dishonoured me! I want you out and never to see you again!" She shouted much louder this time, her hands pointing in the direction of the doorway. The woman grabbed her coat and quickly got out before Hermione could cast a hex or curse on her or worse, punch her.

"How could you do this to me Ron?" Hermione whispered faintly. "What happened?"

Ron just shrugged as he stood up. "Fell out of love," He replied and with that he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione let out a sob and she clenched at her t-shirt as she did so. Shaking slightly, she took of her engagement ring and threw it in the bin.

What had she done wrong? Was it her that did something?

Stupid bloody bastard.

She growled and ran outside, before screaming and kicking and punching the tree. She shook violently.

She had to get away from here. Now.

She closed her eyes and apparated away and she found herself in a forest, somewhere she doesn't know.

She sighed and closed her eyes and felt herself transforming into her Animgaus form. The world suddenly seemed much smaller and in black and white.

Just liked how she preferred to see things. Black and white. No in between.

She stretched her neck and legs and wings, it has been a long time since she has been in her animgaus form and somehow, she felt glad to be back.

She took some steps forward, testing out her legs again and she nodded approvingly. She then continued to walk, her long white tale trailing behind her when she suddenly stumbled upon an animal trap, her legs caught in the metal bars and she squawked in pain.

She squirmed and tried to change back, but it was no use. Her legs were trapped and injured.

She mentally cursed herself for not being alert and she started squawking for help when Lucius Malfoy came into view.

"Bloody animal traps," Lucius seethed and he bent down to help her while Hermione squirmed. Not Lucius Malfoy, please anyone but not him!

Too late. The animal trap was destroyed and she felt relief flooded through her when she felt herself being lifted up and being placed in a long fur coat, which felt very comfortable. She felt safe and content, being in Lucius long arms, yet he has no idea who she was.

They came in front of the manor, the very same manor where Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and she shivered at the memory.

Then, she suddenly found herself in a cage, being attended to by Lucius and while his hands moved alongside her legs, cleaning the wound, Hermione closed her eyes, imagining herself what it would be like for him to touch her in her normal form.

No Hermione! Get a grip! You are nothing more than a mudblood!

She snapped her eyes wide open and turned to face Lucius again.

As soon as she's healed, she's out.

Lucius cleaned the mess around him and looked at her, as though studying her.

"Think that should do. Don't you think Narcissa?" Hermione's heart broke when he said his dead wife name and saw the look of hurt when he realized that she wasn't there.

He was a very lost man.

Her eyes softened.

She hoped to make a difference once she was out of this bloody form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

* * *

><p>It has been five days since Hermione arrived here and yet, her legs were still broken. She wondered if anyone noticed if she's gone missing, or if anybody actually cared for her disappearance. She sighed deeply and ruffled her feathers which were now clean from the blood.<p>

She has tried more than a hundred times to change back into her natural form, yet something is binding her and she wondered if it was this cage and wondered if the house elf had anything to do with it. She would have to try once she was free.

The front door suddenly banged open and startled her, causing her to squawk angrily.

"Father!" An all too familiar voice called and Hermione glared in Draco's direction as he walked into the room and sat himself down on the couch before looking at her in shock.

"What the," Draco muttered, staring at her curiously. She tilted her head to the side and Draco scowled. "Why the hell has father brought in one of his peacocks?"

"Because she is injured,"Lucius said, making Draco jump and Lucius entered the room carrying a glass of butterbeer. Thank Merlin it wasn't firewhiskey, Hermione thought. "What is the meaning of this visit Draco?"

Draco eyed her wearily before turning to his father. "Well, I have some good news and bad news. Which is you want first?"

"Don't mess with me Draco. What is the news?" Lucius said firmly and Hermione wondered why Lucius couldn't look at Draco. Perhaps it was he resembled so much like Narcissa.

"Well, I am dating Astoria Greengrass," Draco said. Looking rather pleased with himself. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"The sister to Daphne Greengrass?" He asked. "Isn't she still at Hogwarts?"

"She's in her last year at the moment. Slytherin," Draco quickly added and Lucius nodded. "And there is something else as well,"

"What is it?"

"Hermione Granger has gone missing from her hone five days ago. Apparently, Weasley has been cheating on her and had a row about it and now missing. Suspicious don't you think?"

"And why has this got anything to do with me?" Lucius asked in a cold voice.

"Because if you see her, she has to be alerted at once to Potter to be able to clear the case," Draco said. "As I have to work with him, any sign of the muggleborn I will have to report it,"

Hermione was surprised that neither of them have called her mudblood yet. All her time in Hogwarts, the Malfoys have been nothing but bastards to her.

Lucius nodded. "I will report to you immediately. Is that all?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded.

"Good. Why don't you invite Astoria here sometime later either this week or next week?" Lucius suggested and Draco's face brightened up.

"She'll like that. I shall see when we are free," Draco was about to leave when his father stopped him.

"Draco," Lucius said and Draco turned to face him. "She's nothing like the Parkinson girl is she?"

Draco merely grinned. "Nope. She is so much more than the other whore. Astoria is a great friend of mine and I completely trust her with my life," Draco said seriously.

Lucius nodded approvingly. "That is good. I don't want you to end up marrying a gold-digger,"

"Or a whore?" Draco asked amusedly and Lucius chuckled and Hermione had to stop the urge from rolling her eyes.

Men!

Draco finally left and Lucius went back upstairs to do some research, something Hermione was meant to be doing right now.

She has just left from her 7th year at Hogwarts, due to hunting down the horcruxes, she had missed a year worth of education and now she is a fully qualified witch, she has got a good job at the Ministry of Magic.

Nothing to do with politics mind you.

She shuddered. She hates politics.

So, now she knows that people are looking for her. Do they actually care she is missing or do they want her back so she could do their paperwork for them?

She shook her wings angrily, causing the cage to rattle and she glared at them.

Sometimes she really hated being a peacock. Why couldn't she of been something else?

She remembered Sirius saying that the Animagus form only took form of an animal of the same personality as you.

So, she mused. That book she read on the personalities of a peacock saying they were extremely intelligent, curious and sociable. She nodded approvingly. She could see why she was a peacock. But yet, she still wished she was something else, like a dog for an example.

She closed her eyes and sighed, curling up into a ball and her thoughts drifted to Lucius.

She wondered what he was researching and wondered if he was still working in the Ministry.

She tried to change back into her human form, but again, it was no use. Why wasn't she allowed to change back? Was it because she was injured? Was it because she had a reason to be here?

It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't change back and now it was almost five days since she has been here. But yet, nightmares of Bellatrix crept in on her every night and she found herself squawking with panic, realizing that there was no one to comfort her this time. Alone in the empty darkness.

Yet, even in peacock form, the Darkness seemed more horrifying and she found faint images of Bellatrix Lestrange, wandering madly around the room, tormenting her even if she was dead. Even when she was a wake, the room crawled with memories of Bellatrix, she could of sworn at one point she even heard her laughter.

She shuddered. She only hoped that Bellatrix Lestrange would not come back as a ghost.

She snuggled in deeper, trying to stay away.

The sooner she was out, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione screamed out in pain, the cold knife peeling at her skin like peeling a fruit. Blood oozed out as Bellatrix carved one word at a time.<em>

"_Itty witty little Mudblood aren't you?" Bellatrix jeered in her ear, teasing her. Tears crawled down her face as she shook and Bellatrix dug deeper._

"_Oooh!" Bellatrix cried happily. "Li__ttle mudblood crying now? Little mudblood broken? How can anyone love a broken mudblood?" She slashed the knife at her chin and she screamed in pain. She turned to see Lucius who was standing a few feet away, unable to look at her. Why she was looking at him, she has no idea but it was better than looking at her._

"_Itty little slut," Bellatrix screamed. "H__ow did you get the sword out of my vault?"_

"_It's a fake!" Hermione screamed. "I__t's a fake I swear it!"_

"_The only thing a mudblood swears on is being a mudblood itself!" Bellatrix shouted and she put the Crucio upon her and Hermione had to bit back another scream. _

Hermione woke up with a sudden jolt as she felt a pair of hands on her left wing, where her scar was meant to be in human form.

For a moment, she thought it was all real, thinking that Bellatrix was back from the dead, coming back to torment her.

But no, it was not. It was Lucius. She watched him sleepily as he cleaned out the wounds on her legs, making sure it was properly healed. She studied him as he did do.

She hadn't had chance to have a look at him properly since she first arrived, he had mainly been upstairs in his study, trying to get away from the dining room as it held too many memories. One of them containing her. She noticed that his long blonde hair had lost it shine, still blonde, but it was more tattered and wasn't clean. His eyes looked tired as they had bags underneath his eyes, red and puffy and he had a stubble in place of a beard.

Hermione was pleased to say that he wasn't underweight or over weight, but she couldn't tell properly due to the robes that he was wearing.

She hoped that he would be in better shape soon, he needed to be healthy.

He gave a small smile at her and inside, her heart melted at the sight of it, she almost felt like a school girl all over again.

Lucius Malfoy rarely smiled, but when he did, she had to admit, it suited him.

He should smile more, she noted. But yet, with him being a Malfoy, he was going to be stubborn about it.

Lucius suddenly sat back and sighed tiredly. "You're done," He said and Hermione blinked at him. Was that mean she could change back into her normal form now? Lucius stood up and with a flick of his wand, the cage around her vanished and she tried to squeal happily but all that came out was a squawk. She slowly stood up, after not being used to using her legs for over nearly two weeks and she grinned in delight and then, that was when she decided to change back into her normal form, right in front of the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

He stumbled back a little, in shock to find out who she truly is and she stretched. Ah! It felt so good to be back! And she beamed up at Lucius happily.

"Thank you so much for helping me," She said, smiling at him where he looked at her in shock.

"Y-you!" He said. "What are you doing here? You can't be the peacock!"

Hermione nodded. "It is my animgaus form. I would of changed back sooner and healed myself, but fate decided to trap me here in my animgaus form, letting me unable to change back," She changed back into her peacock form to prove him then changed back into her normal form.

Lucius turned away from her, unable to look at her.

"So...the peacock that I healed for two weeks, that was you?" Lucius asked slowly, trying to take it all in.

"Yes it was,"

"How come you kept squealing every time you slept?" He asked harshly.

Now it was Hermione's turn to look away.

"I was having nightmares," She said. "Of when Bellatrix tortured me. I just had one now..." She shivered and she rubbed the words where Bellatrix carved 'Mudblood' on her arm. It was still visible, yet fading slightly.

"We all have nightmares," Lucius said seriously. "I do. Every night, I dream of when Voldemort killed my wife,"

There was a pause before Hermione broke the ice. "May I have a shower? Somehow, I don't want to go just yet," He nodded and with that, walked out of the house and Hermione sighed, he took it better than she expected.

It took a while to find the bathroom, but in the end, she found it and felt happy when the cold water splashed across her skin, every now and then her scars tingle because of it. After spending a long time in the shower, she stepped out feeling much better and mended her clothes with her wand, which she was grateful for still having. On her knee was a big bruise and she was thankful for wearing jeans.

She made her way downstairs to find that Lucius was still out and so she called Mickey.

The house elf looked curiously at her. "What can Mickey do for you miss? Master Lucius has gone out,"

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just seen him. May I have some breakfast? I am a guest," She asked unsure and her stomach rumbled. Bird food had not been good for her.

Mickey bowed. "Of course Miss! Although, Master Lucius hasn't had his breakfast yet, you shall join him," Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," With that Mickey disappeared and she was alone again. Apart of her wanted to go exploring but she was afraid of Lucius reaction if she went without his permission. So, she made her way into the dining room, the room she had been in for two weeks and sat down on the couch, looking at nothing in particular.

"You're still here?" Lucius asked and Hermione jumped and found that Lucius was stood in the doorway, studying her before he looked away from her again.

"Yes, I asked Mickey if I could join you breakfast, then I should be going," She said and Lucius lips curled but he made no comment.

Before Lucius could say something, Mickey appeared again.

"Master, Miss, Breakfast is ready," Mickey said and he led them down the hall and into the kitchen.

They ate in silence, every now and then, they took quick looks at each other when the other wasn't looking and when trying to get something on the table, sometimes their hands would brush against each other.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lucius asked, once he finished and he sat back in his chair.

"Well, I will have to inform my friends to let them know I just took a little break or something," She said.

"What about your parents?" Lucius asked, frowning. Hermione sniffed.

"They're dead," She said stiffly and she took a sip of water.

Lucius grimaced. "I'm sorry,"

"I don't want to talk about it..." She said softly and she shook her head. Lucius nodded in understanding.

"You may come back here, if you like," Lucius said and he himself looked shocked as to why he said that. He, inviting a muglgeborn to stay at his house? What has gone into him?

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you. I would like that very much," Hermione stood up. "Thank you for healing me and letting me stay here. I don't know how to repay you,"

Lucius shook his head. "You don't. Now go and sort out your friends..." He said and Hermione nodded before taking one last look at him and left the house.

Hermione could swear that Lucius is becoming a much nicer person.

Well, she thought as she apparated home. War does change everyone and maybe for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry said with relief as he ran to hug his friend. "Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick after what we heard from Ron,"<p>

"Stupid git got what he deserved from me," Ginny said who was feeding Teddy Lupin who was now nearly a year old. "I can't believe my brother did that to you Hermione," Hermione smiled weakly at them. To be honest, during her week as a peacock she hasn't thought much of Ron. "I've been fine really," She reassured her two best friends. "I just went and took a little holiday, you know to clear my mind of things," She lied.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at her, looking frighteningly like Molly Weasley. She truly did take after her mother. "Hermione, you are a terrible liar," Ginny said. "Me and Harry looked around your house for clues to see where you went and you haven't took anything with you. Not even money or clothes. So sit," Ginny made her sit in one of the kitchen chairs. "And spill the beans miss,"

Hermione gave a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm not allowed to go until I explained everything then am I?"

Ginny grinned. "Nope. Harry make us both a cup of coffee will you?" Harry chuckled.

"Okay. But don't start until I have come back," They waited for him, both girls taking in turns to coo over Teddy as they did so.

Once Harry was back,he was levitating three cups of coffees. "Right, now spill," He demanded, sitting next to Ginny with his arm resting around her shoulder.

Hermione told them everything. From where she found Ron with another woman in their bed,"Fame has gone into his head," Ginny muttered to now.

Harry shook his head. "So let me get this straight, you were trapped in your animagus form and under the care of Lucius Malfoy and the said person, offered you to stay at his house?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, I didn't really leave him with much choice of me staying there, I sort of demanded it," She blushed. "But somehow after spending two weeks in animagus form with this man, I trust Lucius Malfoy with my life," She said seriously.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny with a worried expression on his face.

"Hermione, you know we both care for you a great deal-"

"I know you do Harry," She said, smiling softly.

"But we want you to tread carefully. The war has changed us all, maybe not always in the way we hoped. Be careful with who you give your heart too Hermione, you given it to Ron and he's broken it, I don't want it broken for a second time," Harry pleaded.

Was Harry implying the fact that she was in love with Lucius Malfoy? Hermione eyes widened. She didn't even know her feelings for him at the moment, not yet anyway. Yes, she certainly felt an strong attraction towards him, but would he ever feel the same way about her?

Hermione gave a brave smile. "I'll promise I will be careful. I don't know my true feelings for Lucius yet," She said. "But I promise you I won't let it be broken for a second time,"

* * *

><p>Once packed and locked up from her own house, she apparated back to Malfoy Manor. She had Mickey take her things and show her to her new bedroom and had a sudden urge to go to the library.<p>

She was down a long corridor, filled with the past generations of Malfoys, all whispering about her and eyeing her, wondering what a mudblood was doing in their home. She ignored them when she bumped into him.

"I see you have returned," Lucius drawled, yet not quite looking at her. "i would of thought you would of not."

She smiled slyly. "Well, I didn't really leave you with much choice did I?"

"That you didn't," Lucius still couldn't believe he allowed her to stay. It shocked him more than he could of imagined by agreeing with her. But somehow, he had noted that Hermione Granger was indeed beautiful, even with all those scars across her flesh. "Where are you off to anyway?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the library. I believe you have quite the collection,"

"That I do. I was heading out to the library as well. Care to join me?"

Hermione smiled. "I would love too,"

"Follow me," He demanded. The portraits began to whisper in shock at what they have just seen and some even pointed their fingers angrily at her, shouting to get out but Lucius just ignored them and carried on walking and she did the same.

When they arrived, Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. The entire library had at least two floors, hundreds of books stood on sleek, mahogany wooden bookshelves, stacked up neatly. A fire place near the door and a couch, a table and some chairs were nearby. For Hermione, after not reading for two weeks, she was in heaven.

"You truly do have the collection," She smirked.

"I do indeed. Most books are simply there for the display," Lucius took out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "Here is a list of books which are _very _dangerous," He said seriously. "I don't want to heal you for the second timeover some book,"

"Why Lucius, I never thought you cared about my well-being," She teased. "But Thank you. I really appreciate the effort you have gone into this list," She didn't need to ask how dangerous the books were, when Sirius was alive and they were staying at Grimmauld Place, Sirius told her all about the curses and Jinxes that the Black Family have put on some of the books to prevent anyone who was not Pureblood from reading them.

She went off and explored the library, getting the books that she needed before sitting on the couch near the fireplace. During her two weeks off, she has missed a lot of important work and research but her boss has allowed her to work at home, so long she handed in the reports on time. Lucius came and sat opposite her after a while and both sat in silence.

Every now and then, Hermione took quick glances at him, studying him before hiding behind her book, not wanting to be caught. She couldn't help it. Something was attracting her to this man, a once death eater and something was pulling her towards him.

Once she has done her work, she sat back and stared at the fire.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked, suddenly.

Lucius turned to face her. "I am indeed. Why?"

"I was wondering, if you want to go out to dinner with me. To repay you for your kindness and for healing me,"

There was a pause as Lucius thought about it and Hermione mentally smacked herself for being stupid. "I would gladly accept your offer, Miss Granger," He said , nodding his head.

Hermione smiled widely.

"Great! We shall leave at 7," She said, and she smiled to herself smugly.

Somehow, she seemed really excited by the fact that she was inviting Lucius Malfoy out, on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled with relief. She had spent the last four hours trying to make herself look pretty enough. Perhaps, to make a certain Malfoy notice her.<p>

She wore a long sleek red dress which almost touched the floor. Her hair was straight after an hour and a half was spent on it, making sure it looked perfect. She wore little make up, which suited her just fine and a silver heart shaped necklace around her neck.

She looked stunning.

She nodded approvingly and she grabbed her evening purse and went downstairs to wait for Lucius. She was nervous about tonight, yet excited and she hoped that he would enjoy himself. After all, it was the only way Hermione could think of repaying him for healing her.

Once she reached the stairs, she found that Lucius was all ready waiting for her and she smiled as she went to greet him.

"Are you ready?" She asked cheerfully and she looked him over.

Lucius, was always a handsome man. She noted, yet somehow tonight with his long blonde hair tied back in a green ribbon and an evening suit with a green tie, he looked twice as handsome.

Lucius smirked. "As always. Lead the way, Miss Granger," He said and he locked the door behind them before they apparated to a restaurant called 'When Peacocks Fall'.

"Relevant," Lucius noted and Hermione chuckled.

"Hello. Table for two please under the name Granger," Hermione said to the waitress. The waitress checked and nodded.

"Follow me please. Your menus are here, would you like a drink?"

"I would like some white wine please," Hermione said. "Weak if you have any,"

"And I would like some fire whiskey," Lucius said with out even looking at the drinks menu. The waitress nodded.

"We will be back in a minute with the drinks and hopefully you'll be ready to order," She disappeared around the back.

"Have you been here before?" Hermione asked, as she sat back in her chair.

"No I haven't. I have heard many positive reviews about this place though," Lucius said, resting his chin on his hands. "And yourself?"

"Twice. I went with Ron on both occasions..."She trailed off at the thought of Ron and she quickly shook her head. She would not think about such matters for now.

They talked idle for a few minutes before the waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their courses when Hermione suggested something.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How do you play that?"

"It's quite simple really, an easy way to get to know each other if you want..." Hermione hesitated. "We ask each other 20 questions, but you can't lie and have to answer truthfully."

"Why not," He shrugged. Hermione took out her wand and she pointed it at her glass before muttering a spell.

"_Verum mendax," _She said and Lucius frowned. "I did that because if one of us lies, the wine will change colour," She smiled shyly.

Lucius nodded. "Who starts?"

"Shall I?" Hermione asked and again, Lucius nodded. "Okay...Gay or straight?"

Lucius looked bewildered at her. How come she asked such a thing!

"Straight of course! I was married..." He said. Hermione blushed.

"Just checking," She said, smiling a little and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What happened between you and Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"He cheated on me. I came home from work on day and I heard noises up the stairs coming from our bedroom and I found him with another woman in our bed..." She sighed. "I guess I just wasn't good enough."

"Must of been hard, especially you were trapped in your animgaus form for a week soon after," Lucius noted. "Did you see who the other woman was?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was too angry at Ron to notice her. Thankfully, she ran out of my reach before I could of done serious damage to her,"

Lucius nodded. He and Narcissa have never cheated on each other, despite the talk of Lucius being a womanizer.

"Right..Your favourite book?" Hermione asked.

Of course, she would of asked something book related. Lucius inwardly smirked.

"Hamlet by Shakespeare," Lucius replied and Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly looked at her glass to see if it had changed colour, but it had not. He was telling the truth.

"You read Shakespeare?"

"Of course. He is quite well known in the wizarding world,"

"But...He's a muggleborn!"

"And so are you. My prejudices have dropped long time ago," He said and he carried on eating his food for a bit.

"Why did you become an animgaus?" Lucius asked.

"I became an animgaus because it was for a project I was doing when working for the Unspeakables," Hermione said. I can't tell you much more I'm afraid,"

"You worked for the Unspeakables?" Lucius asked, impressed.

"I still do from time to time. But I now mainly work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, pleased with herself.

"Well Miss Granger, you never seem to fail to amaze me," Lucius smirked and Hermione's heart fluttered a bit at the comment. "I am impressed I have to say,"

"Thank you," Hermione beamed at him. "It is hard work at times, but it is worth it."

Lucius nodded.

"How did you meet Narcissa?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Lucius nearly choked on his drink but covered it up with a cough. "Narcissa?"

Hermione nodded. "You don't have to tell me if it's personal..."

Lucius gave a slight sneer before shaking his head. "No. I just don't want people over hearing," He said and he looked around the room wearily.

Hermione once again took out her wand and muttered a spell. "Muffliato," She said. "There. Nobody can hear us now,"

"Our parents arranged a marriage for us, of course it was pureblood tradition for us to do so back then," He began. "She was two years below me and I was in my 7th year when I really did start to notice her. I noticed how she was the only woman not to fall for my good looks, name or money. She told me out straight at how arrogant I was and somehow that made me fall madly in love with her," Lucius said, finishing off his firewhiskey. He couldn't understand why he was telling Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter's best friends this. Why was he telling her this? She could tell anyone!

But something inside him was telling him that he could trust her, could tell her his many secrets that he hasn't told anyone else and know that she wouldn't say anything against him.

"Of course, Narcissa being stubborn as she was, tried to find a way out of this marriage our parents arranged for us when she suddenly started to feel the same way. During her seventh year, I proposed to her once she stepped off the Hogwarts express and we got married the year after,"

Hermione smiled. "Narcissa was very brave with what she did to save Harry and the wizarding world,"

"With that, it costed her life," He said bitterly and the subject was closed.

They carried on eating for a while, both lost in their own thoughts when Hermione heard the door opening and a sound of a woman's laughter. She looked up to see it was Ron Weasley and his new girlfriend.

She swore.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked, surprised by her outburst.

"Ron is here,"She said and she quickly bent her head down, hoping that Ron wouldn't notice her. But it was too late, Ron had all ready seen her.

"You chose _Malfoy? _Out of all the people you could of chosen, yet you had to pick Lucius Malfoy?" Ron sneered in disguist and the girl clung to his arms, looking like she didn't want any part of this.

"If you had any sense Ronald, you wouldn't of gone round and slept with every single woman that came in your way!" Hermione hissed as there were now people watching.

Ron shrugged. "Different matter-"

"Different matter? _Different matter?" _Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How stupid could he get? "At least I trust Lucius Malfoy with my life! Unlike you, he keeps his promises and trusts where you just throw them away like they are nothing!

Ron's eyes widened. "Mione, you know I-"

"Don't Mione me! I know you and your tricks Ronald Weasley! You can't tell me what to do or how to live with my life! If I chose to date Lucius Malfoy, I will date him because I trust him!" She shouted, glowering over him and Lucius and Ron looked bewildered at her.

Ron was the first to overcome the statement and his face quickly turned to the same colour of red as his hair and he jabbed a finger in Hermione's direction.

"You filthy-"

"Mr. Weasley, I would highly appreciate it if you controlled yourself," Lucius said calmly. "Miss Granger here was merely simply taking us out for a treat and I do not want to get my hands dirty simply because of some stupid boy upsetting my date,"

Ron spluttered and he opened and closed his mouth, gaping at him. Hermione stood up, leaving the money on the table.

"Come on Lucius, I want to go home," She said and with that, she pushed past Ron, not even glancing at him and Lucius followed suit.

They apparated outside Lucius manor when Hermione started to cry.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked and he put an hand on her shoulder, look concerned.

"I'm sorry for ruining your evening," She said, sniffing. "I'm sorry for the outburst like that, making everyone thinking I'm dating you. Oh Merlin, I'm crying now,"

Lucius cupped her chin in his hands. "Hermione, look at me," She did, tears streaming down her face and a little mascara was running down the side. "You deserve so much better than Weasley. You are bright, smart..." He hesitated, not wanting to admit what was true. "And Beautiful. Any man can have you,"

"But there is only one man I want," She whispered. "And I'm afraid he won't want me,"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, his heart beat racing.

"Who?"

"You," she said and she kissed him on the lips in a heated and passionate kiss.


	6. 20 Years Later

**Title: **When Peacocks Fall

**Pairings: **Hermione/Lucius

**Summary: **Lucius finds an injured peacock in his garden, not realizing it is Hermione Granger in her Animgaus form. What happens when Hermione reveals herself to him and feelings appear on the surface? Takes place after the war.

**Note: **Thank you all for all your reviews! I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope many more will come soon! Keep the reviews coming and Thank you so much for the encouragement! :)

* * *

><p><em>20 years later<em>

A woman in her early thirties appeared, her arm wrapped around her husbands waist as they watched their eleven year old daughter run through the wall between platform nine and ten. Their son hesitated before them, unsure if he wanted to go.

Hermione gave a wry smile at her husband and made a motion to go and talk to him.

"If you insist," He said and gave her a kiss on the lips before watching her go after their daughter.

"Nathan?" Lucius asked his son, putting a hand on his shoulders and he lent on his walking stick, one which his children gave him a few years back. "What seems to be the problem?"

His son bit his lip. "What if I don't get in Slytherin?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

Lucius sighed. "Has Narcissa been teasing you again?" It was typical of their daughter's behaviour to tease her brother about the Hogwart's Houses.

"It's not that...It's just..." He sighed. "Will you hate me for not being in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"There was a time were I despised all things to do with Gryffindors," Lucius said, stroking his son brown hair, which he had inherited of his mother. "But your mother changed that of course. But we will always be proud of you. It doesn't matter what house you are in, all that matters if you feel that you belong there," Lucius smiled. "Come, otherwise we'll be late for the train," Nathan brightened up a little at that and with his father, they arrived in front of the Hogwart's express and Lucius found Hermione near Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria.

"How is he?" Hermione asked concerned as she rejoined her husband.

"He's nervous. He was just worried about not getting sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor," Lucius said. "But I told him it doesn't matter what house he is in so long he feels as though he belongs there,"

Hermione's smile widened. "I'm proud of you," She kissed him.

Draco paled. "Please Hermione, not in front of me or the kids,"

Scorpoius and James Sirius snorted at this before hugging their mothers goodbye before they got on the train.

Hermione smiled innocently at him. "Come on Draco, after twenty years you still can't get used to this?"

Astoria grinned wickedly. "He still can't get used to looking after the kids,"

"Hey, that's not true!" Draco protested and everyone laughed when the train whistled.

They said goodbye to their kids and watched the train leave when they saw something in the distance.

"Hermione, isn't that Ron?" Ginny asked, and Hermione turned to see where she was pointing too.

It was indeed Ron, who had grown and changed over the last 20 years she had seen him and he had of course, a different girlfriend, or this time, wife.

"Wonder how many women he slept with now behind his wife back," Draco commented, making the others roll their eyes.

"Not my business. I'm just glad I'm with a man that I love and trust completely," Hermione said, holding Lucius hand in hers.

"You are the romantic one Hermione," Harry said, grinning as he held Ginny by the waist and his daughter, Lily Luna hand in the other.

"Sssh you," She playfully smacked him on the arm as Harry just laughed.

"Now, Now Potter, no need to get jealous," Lucius said, smirking. Amber was there 7 year old daughter who was quite the attention seeker. Narcissa Luna Malfoy was the oldest, Nathan was born soon after and then they had Amber a few years later.

"If you say so. Although, I'm sure Mickey and the others take care of her just fine," Hermione said, almost pouting a little. She loved her daughter very much, but sometimes it would be nice to spend some time with just Lucius.

Lucius shook his head and smiled. "It was pleasant to see you Potters, Draco and Astoria. I'm afraid myself and my wife shall have to retire home," He bowed and with that they both apparated back home.

"It's funny how life has turned out," Hermione said, looking at the white peacocks that were strolling along the garden. Even today, Lucius liked to have his peacocks.

"How so my dear?" Lucius asked.

"How just one little incident changed everything." She said and she kissed him on the lips and she closed her eyes as she did so.

Yes. She thought. Life was perfect.

_Finish. _


End file.
